WWIII In A Nutshell
by lifeisgood4u
Summary: The year is 3001 and the world is at war. Again. What happens when Germany discovers the Allies have a secret organization bearing the intials 'F.B.C.? Just a silly short story . No real pairings are used.


**Just a silly short story describing WWII~. No real pairings are used.**

The year was 3001, and the world was at war. Again. God knows why this time. Germany sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a movement he normally avoided. He was just that stressed today. Further down the long table he was seated at where Japan and Italy, the two blabbering about grenades or pasta or something. He'd be more grateful for them if they'd take war seriously.  
"Shut up!" His regular phrase didn't seem to have quite as much enthusiasm as usual. He'd wonder why, but oh yeah, he was at war. With an idiot and a quiet one as his only teammates. How cliche. At least he had someone.  
"Germany-san, why you gathered us here?" Japan asked. That guy always had a way of sounding just a tiny bit nervous. Probably from his isolation.  
"I gathered you here today to tell you of a new organization I found out the Allies have." Germany looked up, his fists placed firmly on the table.  
"Their initials are F.B.C.. It's our job to find out what those initials stand for." He spoke coolly, hoping to pull the seriousness out from somewhere deep within Italy.  
"Fly Birds Cool~!" Plan failed. Germany face-palmed, sighing as he tried to control his frustration.  
"Italy, it wouldn't be something like that. Think 'Federal Bomb Company' or 'Fugitive Boot Camp'." He stared at Italy, trying to ignore the lingering voice that told him his efforts were bound to fail. Italy's face weakened.  
"But what fun would that be?" he asked weakly, looking away. Germany sighed again, his eyes going soft for a brief moment.  
"Italy...how about we go to their headquarters and see what the initials are for ourselves?" Germany bit back a smile as Italy's face lightened.  
"Ve~! Sounds fun~!" Germany stood, shuffling some papers on the table and leaving them there.  
"You have the location Germany-san!?" Japan asked nervously. Germany nodded, and followed Italy out of the room.

~Later~

The Axis was stationed in the bushes outside of a mysterious white building. This building was apparently the Allies' F.B.C. headquarters. Germany shushed Italy by placing his own hand over Italy's mouth. Japan was silent naturally. Germany issued them with his hand to move in, and they followed, Italy being slightly dragged. Germany motioned '3, 2 ,1' with his fingers, and swiftly opened the door.  
"WE HAVE YOU OUTNUMBERED YOU DAMNED ALLIES!" he yelled as he crashed into the building. He halted abundantly when he was greeted with something odd; books. The floor was covered in books. And comfy armchairs. He looked up, and saw a banner with the words, 'Friendship Book Club' written on it.  
"Mien gott..." He slowly brought his hand to his face, in an awkward sort of slow-motion face-palm. When he finally removed his hand from his face, he saw the Allies had entered the room from whatever other room they had been in.  
"Friendship~!" Italy cheered, oblivious to the awkward situation they had landed in.  
"Ha ha ha~! Hey dudes! Come to steal our awesome books or something!?" Surprise surprise, another oblivious one. This one obviously being America.  
"NO YOU IDIOT, WE THOUGHT THIS WAS...something..." Germany pursed his lips, and looked away from the Allies, rubbing the back of his head.  
"You're not welcome here. Get out." England ordered bluntly. Germany sat down in one of the chairs on the floor, rubbing his face with a hand.  
"This...is not what we expected..." Japan informed. Germany sighed. This was all so...strange...  
"Friendship friend friendship~!" Italy jumped up and down, clapping. So oblivious...  
"Like England said, get out aru!" China waved a finger, and Germany groaned. He would never take orders from a man with a pony tail.  
"WE'LL GO WHEN WE WANT TO G-" "Is this 'Alice In Wonderland'?!" Italy sat down in a chair next to Germany, grabbing the book off of the floor and opening it.  
"ITALY-" "Ha ha ha~! Books are for sharing!" America walked over and patted Italy's head, the Italian only smiling softly with a 've~!'.

"Aren't they our enemies America?" Russia asked. How had Germany not noticed him earlier?!  
"Ho ho ho~, all the world is our lovers-" Germany would be surprised France hadn't spoken until then. But he was too pissed to wonder anything but why he was here. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Germany yelled, somehow managing to stare down everyone at once.  
"We're leaving." Germany dragged Italy off of his seat and Japan followed the two.  
"He~yyy Germany!" America called. What was that man trying to pull, flirting?!  
"WHAT!?" Germany turned his head sharply, and he thought he saw America gulp. The America leaned down and picked some book off of the ground.  
"We got 'Moby Dii~ck!" America cooed. Germany let go of Italy's shirt. How did that idiot America know that was his favorite book!? He walked over, and snatched the book from America's hands.  
"We'll stay, but not for long." he informed bluntly, making his way to a chair and settling himself down on it. Italy smiled and found his copy of 'Alice In Wonderland' on the floor, then plopped down on a chair. Japan stiffly followed, finding a book on the floor and sitting down to read it.  
America smiled and nodded to the rest of the Allies, and they all followed him in finding books to read.

And so the war ended, with the world enjoying literature together. c:


End file.
